The 2nd Holocaust
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: The Holocaust, it went down in history as one of the most tragic events in history...and now it's happening again but this time it is happening to mega-humans, will Bubbles survive? will Boomer survive? BubblesxBoomer
1. Chapter 1

If you were looking for a comedy then close this story because it is going to be sad…sorry for my comedic lovers but I was inspired by my school learning. In school we are learning about the Holocaust and I just got an idea for a story. My school also did a Holocaust play so I am also inspired by that. Again sorry for my comedic lovers but time for a sad tragedy…

Oh and you don't have to but it might help if you pictured this like a play

Words italicized would mean the person is doing a monologue and talking to the audience and then in normal font that means the scene is happening. Idk that's how I picture it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_My name is Bubbles Utonium, age 8 and I am a mega-human. I was formerly known as Bubbles, the joy and the laughter…but sadly no one can say that anymore. I haven't laughed or had even an ounce of joy in me for months now. There is nothing for me to smile about, I am living a horrible life, I am locked up…I am a prisoner._

_The Professor, The Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Octi…they're all gone, I shall never see them again. I thought I was lucky to still have Buttercup and Blossom with me but…I was wrong. Me, Blossom and Buttercup were assigned to different corridors, I live in the western corridors, Blossom lives in the East and Buttercup lives in the South. We only see each other from time to time._

_And only to think about a year ago I was joyously skipping around and saving the world with Blossom and Buttercup! That's history now…I am in here because of my powers. My powers they are the whole reason I'm in here, the whole reason we are all in here! People don't respect us! They don't care for us, we saved their lives but they don't care! They…they just don't care._

_I remember the first day me and my sisters arrived…_

Flashback 1st day…

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup all entered on a crowded train full of other super humans. Bubbles was giggling with other girls and Blossom was telling Buttercup to be quiet. They didn't know exactly where they were going and what was in store for them. Bubbles skipped happily off the train "Hello!" she cheered happily.

"SHUT UP!" yelled an officer, Bubbles jumped in shock and fear, she looked at the officer dumbfounded

"I'm sorr-" before she could finish she was shoved harshly

"MOVE!" more officer appeared in there uniforms, Bubbles' eyes directed towards the guns the officers had, she gasped only to be pushed again

Blossom wrapped her arm around Bubbles "Stay close" she whispered. Bubbles nodded and huddled close to her elder sister

Buttercup was shoved by one of the guards, she spun around angrily and yelled loudly "DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!" normally people would leave Buttercup alone after she yelled at them but to Buttercup's surprise the guard smacked Buttercup across the face, she fell to the ground and looked up with a shocked expression on her face.

"Get up!" ordered the officer in his raspy and serious tone

Buttercup was about to yell at the officer again when suddenly her mouth had a hand over it, Blossom's hand, Buttercup fidgeted while Blossom dragged her away. Buttercup got free of Blossom's hold and pushed her "What was that for!"

"Shh" said Blossom quietly "don't upset the guards"

"Why not?! What could they do to me?!" questioned Buttercup

Blossom put her hand over Buttercup's mouth again and said in a hush tone "Please Buttercup be quiet. Do you not see what they are holding?"

Buttercup pushed Blossom's hand away and turned to look at the guards, she shrugged "Guns, so?"

Blossom rolled her eyes "They could shoot you"

"Hello stupid we are bullet proof!" said Buttercup

Blossom put her hand on her forehead and sighed "Buttercup, did you notice how all the people here have powers?"

Buttercup nodded "Yeah, so?"

"Well why would they want all super humans here?"

"Maybe they want us to help them with like a secret mission" said Buttercup

"Then why would they treat us bad?" asked Blossom, she was thinking herself

"I don't know maybe they just have a bad attitude" said Buttercup

"MOVE NOW!" yelled another guard

Bubbles jumped and continued to walk with her sisters "Blossom?" she pulled on Blossom's shirt

Blossom looked at her "Yes Bubbles?"

"I'm scared" Bubbles started to tear up

Blossom hugged Bubbles again "Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about, I bet Buttercup was right and they just want us to help them with an ultra secret mission and they are just in a bad mood" Bubbles nodded and wiped her tears. Blossom sighed and looked around at the camp they were in.

End flashback…

_Both Blossom and Buttercup were wrong. Blossom lied to me, she said I had nothing to worry about but she was very very wrong. Oh and you know how Buttercup thought those guns the guards were carrying were harmless, well she was wrong. _

Flashback 2nd day…

Buttercup was walking over to the cafeteria when she wasn't supposed to, she ran into a guard, they both fell to the ground "UH! Walk much?" asked Buttercup rudely before she stood up and stomped away, before she could get away though she heard a gun shot from behind her. She turned around swiftly and looked at the guard "Oh I'm so scared!" said Buttercup in her mocking and sarcastic tone. The guard glared at her "Listen dude, I am bullet proof, acid proof, and a lot of other crap too…Proof, nothing can hurt me, I'm the toughest fighter you know" Buttercup smiled cockily

The guard took a step closer to Buttercup "Listen little girl, I don't care how tough you are because this isn't no ordinary gun"

Buttercup shrugged "Oh what type of gun is it? A water gun?"

The guard kept a straight face and didn't show any emotion "This gun has a power shortage button, that means it shoots a lazar at you that takes away your powers temporarily, then once I shoot the lazar I shoot the actual bullet" the guard smiled "When your not bullet proof, simple"

Buttercup gulped "Oh…" she looked down at the ground "Would you really shoot a seven year old?"

The guard stood tall and strong "If I must then I shall, I will do my duty"

"Huh?"

"I must obey my ruler, Mitler**(a/n did you guys notice Mitler…Hitler)**"

"Mitler? Why does that sound familiar?"

Other guards started to walk by, the guard that was talking to Buttercup glanced over and changed his attitude, He grabbed Buttercup's arm and threw her against a wall "GO!" He saluted his fellow soldiers, not like most people would he did it differently, it looked familiar to Buttercup, actually everything started to look and sound familiar to Buttercup.

Flashback end…

_After that happened to Buttercup she ran to tell us, she told us everything in detail and that's when Blossom put the pieces together…this whole thing is a reenactment of the Holocaust. _

_The Holocaust was one of the worst things ever done in the world's history. Oh and don't believe people when they say it never happened because we have evidence and it did happen! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! _

_Well the first Holocaust was when the Nazi party, led by Hitler, had created the plan to make the perfect race. They decided to exterminate all the Jews. They would put Jews in camps and ghettos. In those camps and ghettos they would treat the Jews as if they were animals…actually even worse. They would hit them and yell at them, if they misbehaved they would most likely be shot and nobody would be able to help them, they would just lay there to suffer and die. _

_Children weren't aloud to go to school, people had to share bunks, and live in terrible conditions. They got little food and had to work all day. The worse thing about being in the camp is worrying about your number being called. The Nazi's gave you a number instead of a name and if your number was called you would have to go onto a train crammed with tons of other people. The trains took you to an even worse place where you would die, in gas chambers, or in ovens. That wanted you to suffer and die, they wanted to Jews to be nonexistent._

_Now it is happening again, they put all super human people in here and are treating us just like they treated the Jews. They treat us exactly the same…worse even. I might not be joyful anymore and I might not laugh anymore but I do still have hope. I refuse to hate and I refuse to give up, I believe I will survive, I believe me, my friends, and my sisters will survive if we believe…I believe._

_I believe because of My teacher, she helps me to believe and to keep hoping. I remember the first day I met her._

Flashback end of the first month…

Bubbles was walking with a few other children to a little building. It wasn't very big it was only a 15 foot by 15 foot house, if even that. Bubbles entered it with the other girls, boys and girls didn't live together, when they entered the room there was a woman smiling while sitting on a stool. She looked dirty and her clothes were torn. She greeted the girls kindly "Hello girls! Please come take a seat"

The children sat down and the teacher looked out the window, she smiled and turned back around "Hello my name is Zella! I will be teaching you but I will be teaching you by secret. We are not aloud to go to school but we all know you need education and have a right to learn so I will teach you. We will draw and color and we will sing, even write poems if you want to." Zella walked over to a small desk and started to sort some things, when suddenly there was a quiet knock, she smiled and walked down the stairs "Hello Estelle" she said politely

"Hello, did the children come today?"

"Yes, there sitting inside, Mandy brought them to me a few moments ago"

"Ok, I will take them to the bathhouse then I will get them some dinner" Zella nodded and called quietly into the schoolhouse

"Girls please come" The girls walked out of the building and listened to Zella "Go along with Estelle to the bathhouse, she will get you some food and then tomorrow we can go to school, I promise" the girls nodded and followed Estelle

Zella went back into the schoolhouse to find a little girl with blonde pigtails sitting in the corner crying. She walked over to her slowly and quietly, hoping not to startle her "You should go along to the bathhouse my dear"

Bubbles was holding her knees to her chest and had her head hidden, she moaned and shook her head. Zella nodded and crouched beside Bubbles "What is your name sweetheart, cause in order for us to be friends I need to know your name"

Bubbles looked at her arm and showed it to Zella, the Nazi's had tattooed a number to everyone's wrist. Zella put Bubbles hand down "I don't want to know your number I want to know your name"

Bubbles gulped and said "Bubbles"

"Bubbles what a nice name" complemented Zella

Bubbles wiped a tear and looked down at the floor. Zella smiled at her and stood up, she went back to the small desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a few pieces of chalk "Here you go, draw whatever you want"

Bubbles held the chalk and looked at the piece of paper, she didn't move, she just stared at the blank piece of paper, she looked up at Zella confused "Go on draw, write, do whatever you want"

Bubbles closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she began to write, she wrote her name, Zella smiled "If you need more paper I'll give you some"

Bubbles put on a gently and small smile "My name is Bubbles"

Flashback end…

_After a month of sadness and depression, it was nice to meet someone who cared about me and to meet someone that would treat me like I was human. Before I met Zella I was miserable…I would only think of the negative things, I couldn't seem to think of one thing that would make me smile or one thing in my life that was good. I remember when me and my sisters were separated I cried, I cried long and hard. Guards would push and hit me because my crying annoyed them. I learned to hold in my tears better, so I wouldn't be killed. I also learned to never say anything, for that whole month I hadn't said one word, that whole month was painful, I only thought about the day my number would be called and about how I was going to die or worse how my sisters would die...and how I would be alone, that is until I met Zella. _

_I went to Zella's classroom everyday after that, she would give me a paper and I would write my name down everyday, over and over again. I think I wrote my name down to remind me that I was still alive, that there was still hope. I continued to write my name until one day I wrote down another name, Zella. _

_There is still hope for me, I just have to believe…I have to, it's the only way I'll survive…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Not very funny and not happy! But I like it!


	2. Chapter 2

If the words don't have a thing saying Flashback before them then that means it is actually happening

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_It has been a long time since the first time I met Zella, it has been about eleven or so months. We have grown really close and I truly love her, I look up to her…she is like my motherly figure. I love her. I also love Estelle, she always gives me and the other girls food…food is a big treat!_

_Also throughout the year I have made a friend. My best friend Bell, we became friends a few days after I met Zella. Everyday we meet up in the classroom and draw with each other. We share chalk and talk about our day. I remember when we were walking to the classroom a guard halted us. _

Flashback 3rd month…

"Bubbles come on I want to tell Zella about my dream!" exclaimed Bell jovially

"I'm coming" said Bubbles as she ran along

"STOP!" shouted a guard

Bubbles froze in her place, Bell stopped too, she turned around and looked at the guard and gulped. Bubbles started to shake with fear, she slowly turned and looked at the guard "Yes?"

The guard smacked Bubbles across the face "Don't speak!" Bubbles bit her lip holding in her tears. The guard turned to Bell "Where are you going?!"

Bell gulped again and said quietly "To see Zella"

"What?!" yelled the guard

"Were going to see Zella!" shouted Bell, she threw her hand over her mouth

The guard growled with anger "Did you just yell?"

Bell's eyes were filling with tears "No sir"

The guard pushed her onto the ground, there was a loud thud and Bell screamed, then the guard kicked her "Never yell at me" he turned to Bubbles "LEAVE NOW!"

Bubbles jumped and grabbed Bell's hand, Bell had hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Bubbles nodded at the guard and ran away with Bell to the classroom.

Bell started to cry heavier and heavier, Bubbles hugged her "Don't cry, you're ok, I'll protect you next time"

Flashback end…

_How can I, Bubbles Utonium, weak and pathetic little girl protect her…_

Bubbles, Bell and other girls were sitting in the classroom drawing and writing. Bubbles and Bell were comparing their pictures "I love your rainbow Bubbles!"

Bubbles smiled "Thank you, what are you drawing?"

"I drew my hand"

"It looks more like a blob" said Bubbles, Bell giggled

"Hey! It's just a little chubby that's all" Bubbles giggled and nodded

"Sure…"

"Halley, is that a poem?" asked Zella

Halley nodded "Yeah, it's called 'I'll never see the light'"

Zella smiled slightly "Would you like to read it to the class?"

Halley nodded, she stood up and all of the other girls watched her "The light, it shined down upon my face and filled me with sweet joy! It would make me feel warm on the inside, it was the most amazing thing in the world! Then it started to fade, it got darker and darker until…it disappeared…now I live in world of darkness and hate…there is no light within the barbed wire gate. I wonder…I wonder if beyond this cruel land there is light! I wonder if it shines across open meadows and fills the sky! I wonder…will I ever see the light again?"

The girls in the classroom smiled and clapped, Bubbles put on a faint smile and thought about the poem. She stopped clapping when she heard a loud siren go off, she whispered to herself "Not again" she stood up worriedly and ran over to look out the window, the other girls followed. Bubbles started to breath heavily "No…"

Zella opened the door to the classroom "Estelle!" she hugged Estelle and took two pieces of paper from her, she sighed, her eyes changed, they went from a bright shade of blue to a dull shade, almost gray even. Zella walked over to Halley and hugged her, she grabbed Bell's wrist and pulled her into a hug she whispered to both of them "I need you girls to be strong, you must go but I promise you will be okay, I promise" Bubbles listened in she watched Bell intently "You girls need to keep each other safe, promise me that" Bell and Halley nodded

Bubbles eyes widened, Zella held both Halley's hand and Bell's hand, she walked them out of the classroom and to the back of a long line. The line was full of children, they would be shoved onto a train to leave the camp. Zella let go of their hands and faced them again, she put their hands together, now Halley and Bell gripped their hands together "Keep each other safe" said Zella

"MOVE!" yelled one of the guards, Zella stepped over to the side and watched the two little girls hand their slips of paper to a guard.

Bubbles was watching Bell through the window, Bell looked over and waved and mouthed "Goodbye" Bubbles mouth slowly opened and she felt a tear go down her cheek

Bell and Halley were shoved harshly by one of the guards and left the camp. Once the guards left the camp children started to walk out and look around, boys and girls filled the area looking around, some crying some trying to stay strong

Bubbles ran down the stairs and ran towards the exit of the camp where Bell, Halley and other kids went to get on the train "BELL!" shouted Bubbles, Zella acted quickly and grabbed Bubbles before she could run out of the camp, she held her shoulders, Bubbles was crying, hot tears spilling out of her eyes "BELL!" Zella tried to calm Bubbles down

"Shh… Bubbles it's ok!" said Zella

Bubbles started to punch and kick at Zella but Zella wouldn't let go, she held tightly onto Bubbles' shoulders "WHERE IS BELL GOING?!"

"To work camps, to other camps, to…to…"

Before Zella could finish the sentence Bubbles muttered "To die…" all the children around her gasped, some didn't know, some knew but never told an adult about the rumors they heard. Bubbles was quiet for a moment then rage built up in her "TO DIE!" Bubbles pulled out of Zella's grasp and walked towards the exit and pointed at it "Everyday hundreds and hundreds of children leave! And…and never come back"

Zella was looking around worried about what Bubbles was going to say "Bubbles please-"

"Everyday they leave! They are taken away, they are going to die!" Bubbles started to talk to the children "Everyday guards take the children away, they take them to the ovens to burn or put them in the gas chambers!"

"Bubbles, we don't know that is true!" exclaimed Zella, she walked towards Bubbles, Bubbles was panting. Zella held Bubbles hands "It can't be true, that happened in history already, it won't happen again…I promise"

"YOU NEVER KEEP YOUR PROMISES!" yelled Bubbles, she pulled her hands away "How come we all know? How come everybody knows what happens, except you? Why don't you know…"

Zella took a deep breath "I've heard the same rumors Bubbles but it can't be true"

"How can it not be true?! It happened in history already didn't it?!" before Zella could answer Bubbles finished "YES IT DID! That means it can happen again! And it is happening again! This is all a reenactment of the holocaust! Think about it!"

"Bubbles, we learn history so it won't repeat itself, it can't repeat itself"

"IT IS REPEATING! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" shouted Bubbles and she ran back into the classroom

The children started to panic "Were going to die?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"It can't be true"

"It isn't true"

Zella motioned for everyone to head back to their barracks and said "Don't worry! Please don't worry!"

Estelle brought the children from the classroom out and brought them somewhere else while Bubbles had her tantrum. Bubbles was in the classroom ripping down pictures and crying as hard as she could, then she collapsed to her knees on the floor and bawled. Zella entered the classroom and ran over to Bubbles, she hugged her tightly "Shh…hush sweaty" she rocked her back and forth

"NO!" Bubbles started flailing around "WHAT'S THE POINT?!" she started to hug Zella back "I'm going to die, I am going to loose everyone!"

"I won't leave you" said Zella Bubbles cried harder and harder

After a good ten minutes of crying and comforting Bubbles stopped and laid on the floor of the classroom "I'll get you some water" said Zella and she exited quietly

_What is the point? Why should I try making friends here, if they're all going to die, if they're all going to leave me…Why should I even bother? I should die now just to put myself out of this suffering. I don't want to have to go through this pain anymore. I lost the only one close to me, the only one that made me smile, the only one that I could talk to…the only one that protected me…I didn't protect her, even when she needed it most, I just let them take her…I'M EVIL! IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S GONE! I lied…_

Zella returned from the faucet with a cup of water "Here you go Bubbles" Bubbles took it and sipped it delicately

"Thank you"

Zella smiled "I promise you'll make it Bubbles, I'll help you" Bubbles looked at the floor and sighed

_I bet she said the same thing to Bell and look what happened to her…_

A month later…

_It's been a month since the day Bell was taken away on the train. I still go through the same routine, except now it goes by much more slower and more painful. My bunk only has me and Eliza in it now because Nicole and Kayla were sent away on another train. Trains come a lot more these days, about three trains in a week come sometimes more…when they do come I pray, I pray I don't get called and I pray my sisters don't get called. I don't bother making friends anymore because I am afraid they will leave like Bell and I will get sad again, so I just go to school and color alone. I don't bother talking anymore either, there's nothing to talk about._

Another siren went off. All the children did as they always do, they gather around to watch their friends, family and others leave on the trains, people cry, others pray. Bubbles didn't bother to watch the children leave anymore, she just sat in the corner of the classroom and held her hands over her ears blocking out the screams, cries, and the siren. She closed her eyes and waited.

Bubbles removed her hands from her ears and opened her eyes, she stood up and walked over to the window. All the children were gone except one boy standing by the exit, he stood stiffly and just stared at the exit. Bubbles looked in the classroom again, nobody was there. Bubbles said to herself "Did they leave?" She walked out of the classroom and watched the boy. She studied him from behind the side of the wall carefully.

_He looks like…me!_

She walked around the corner slowly and said "Did someone you know leave?"

The boy turned around swiftly, his eyes looked bloodshot, and his cheeks were shiny with tears, he gulped and turned back to face the exit. He muttered quietly "Yeah, my brother"

Bubbles stepped closer to the boy "Oh…I'm sorry" Bubbles stood beside the boy and stared at the exit with him "I know how you feel"

"Did your brother leave too?" asked the boy, he sounded harsh

"I don't have a brother" replied Bubbles softly

"Then how would you know how I feel?!" the boy turned to face Bubbles, his eyes narrowed at her "HUH? HOW?! Oh that's right, you don't know how I feel!"

Bubbles stepped back scared of the boys anger and cleared her throat "Uh…I-I don't have a brother but my best friend…" she paused and took a deep breath "My only friend was taken away"

"So? That isn't the same!" the boy closed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip

Bubbles clenched her fist and put a somewhat angry glare on her face "It is the same!" she poked him, he opened his eyes and faced her straight on, he just glared at her "I lost a loved one just like you!" Bubbles pushed him

"So, you didn't know her your whole life did you?" asked the boy fiercely, he stepped forward trying to intimidate Bubbles

"No but she was all I had since I arrived here! My sisters were separated from me! I don't have anyone anymore!" Bubbles felt tears building up in her eyes "I am alone!" she dropped down and crutched to the ground, she held her knees to her chest again and had her head buried and she started crying

The boy looked at her, his anger dissolved and after a minute passed he said gently "Your not alone"

Bubbles looked up, tears were still flowing down her cheeks, The boy extended his arm, she took it and stood up. She wiped her tear and asked "Are you scared?"

The boy chuckled "Huh! Scared? yeah right!"

"Your not scared?" Bubbles asked confused

"No, are you?" he laughed "I bet you are"

"What if I am?" asked Bubbles a small amount of anger in her voice

"Well nothings wrong with it but it's pointless to be afraid"

"pointless?" Bubbles scowled "It's normal to be afraid"

"I guess but I can't be scared"

"Why?"

"My brother Brick told me not to be afraid, he told me to be strong"

"You'll miss him won't you?" Boomer looked up at her and felt a tear go down his cheek, he nodded. Bubbles put her hand on his shoulder "It's ok"

He smiled "What's your name?"

"Bubbles Utonium" said Bubbles

"Bubbles…that's pretty" he smiled at her

Bubbles smiled back "What's your name?"

"Boomer Jojo"

Bubbles giggled "That's a creative name"

"Creative, it's amazing!" said Boomer, Bubbles giggled

"Yeah it is" Bubbles smiled at him

"Hey! Was that sarcasm?"

Bubbles shook her head and said sarcastically "Oh of course not"

"Oh good" said Boomer

Bubbles chuckled "I haven't laughed in a while"

"Me neither but for some reason you make me happy"

Bubbles nodded "Yeah…"

"I feel like I know you" said Boomer

"Yeah I feel like we met before" Bubbles nodded

"Maybe we did"

"Maybe…" Bubbles looked down at the ground and there was an awkward moment

"Well if you find out where I know you from then tell me" said Boomer

Bubbles nodded a yes "Ok same to you"

Bubbles looked over and saw Zella going back into the classroom "I should be going"

"Wait!"

Bubbles stopped "Yes?"

"I uh, I want to see you again" He looked at the ground and kicked at the dirt "I mean I would like to uh, talk to you again" he looked up and blushed slightly "Promise me"

Bubbles nodded "Ok I promise!"

Boomer nodded, Bubbles was running into the schoolhouse when Boomer screamed "Remember your not alone!"

Bubbles smiled at him and waved. When she entered the classroom she leaned against the closed door "I know…"

_I'm not alone!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles was sitting on the ground and tracing pictures in the dirt with a stick. She hummed to herself and smiled while she drew a picture of her, her sisters, Beth, Boomer and Zella. She smiled at the thought of them all living a good life where there was no anger, hatred or evil souls to hurt anyone. Bubbles' smile faded when she heard the sound of thunder. She looked up at the sky, it was dark and gray. She sighed "No light…" then she started to think of the poem Halley read.

Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming. She jumped up quickly and ran over behind a building wall. She froze behind it and held her breath afraid that if she breathed they would find her.

"Yup"

"Really?"

Bubbles opened her eyes and thought for a minute, she peeked from behind the wall and smiled "I know that voice" She ran out from behind the wall and jumped on Boomer "BOOMER!"

Boomer stumbled forward but caught his balance, he smiled "Hey"

She slid off his back and smiled happily "I thought you were a guard"

"Nope just me and-" before Boomer could finish Bubbles cut in

"Buttercup?" she looked at the child in front of her, black hair, green eyes, a mad glare on the face "You look different"

"Who the hell is Buttercup?" asked the boy harshly

Bubbles jumped, his voice was raspy and full of hate "Uh…you, you said a bad word"

"Huh?" he looked at her strange "What the fuck is your problem bitch?"

"UH!" Bubbles slapped him "How dare you! I am not a witch with a b"

The boy hissed at Bubbles and was about to smack her but Boomer grabbed him "Bubbles! Butch!"

"Butch?" repeated Bubbles confused

"This is my brother" said Boomer, he glared at Butch "My ignorant and rude brother"

"Oh he looks like my sister" said Bubbles looking intentively at Butch

"I look like a girl! A fuc-" he got slapped by Bubbles again

"We are 8 years old, you shouldn't use that language!"

"Butch chill out" said Boomer

Butch growled and pushed Boomer "Don't tell me what to do stupid!"

Bubbles gasped and caught Boomer, she growled at Butch and pushed him "Don't be a big meanie!"

"You're a stupid girl!" said Butch and he pushed her

She fell and landed on her butt, she let out a little wail. Bubbles threw her hands over her mouth "Oh no!"

Boomer ran over to check if any guards heard, two were coming his eyes widened. He ran over to Bubbles helped her up and said "Hide" Bubbles nodded and ran back over to the wall, she ducked to the floor. Butch followed behind her and hid with her. Boomer leaned against a wall and looked casual.

"Hey you!" said one of the guards

Boomer gulped and prepared to be hit, he looked down and stepped towards the guard, the guard grabbed his arm and banged him against the wall "You should be getting back to your corridor"

Boomer winced at the sudden bolt of pain that went through his body, he nodded. The other guard punched Boomer and screamed "GO!"

Boomer fell to the ground holding his nose, then the guard kicked him. He curled up and blocked his face. Then the guards started to laugh and mock him.

Bubbles gasped and was about to run to help him but Butch put his hand over her mouth and held her back. He watched his blonde brother being beaten and winced every time they kicked him. Bubbles saw some blood and started to feel woozy she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Butch kept his hand over her mouth, he felt water on his hand, Bubbles was crying. Butch sighed "It's ok..." he whispered. Bubbles looked up at him and hugged him. Butch wanted to push away but just let Bubbles hug him.

After a good five minutes of hitting and kicking Boomer, the guards got bored. They laughed and walked away. Once they were out of sight Bubbles sprinted over to Boomer, she hugged him "Boomer!"

Boomer had a bloody nose and a black eye. He had huge bruises on his arms and his leg had a large scratch along it, it was gushing blood and was most likely going to get infected. Bubbles pushed Boomers hair out of his eyes and whispered "I'll help you, I promise" she stood up and said to Butch "Watch him, if a guard comes, I want you to carry him behind the wall no where else, Got it?"

Butch nodded and Bubbles ran as fast as she could to the school house. Zella was looking at some pictures, she turned and smiled at Bubbles "Hello Bubbles"

Bubbles was panting from the long run, "No time to talk! I need some rags or something!"

Zella looked startled, she ran over to her desk and grabbed two rags "Here, why do you need them?"

Bubbles grabbed the rags and ran out the door she screamed "THANK YOU!"

Zella looked out the door "BUBBLES!" she sighed, Bubbles was gone "Bubbles…" she shook her head and went back inside

Bubbles was running back and it started to rain. It rained hard, the raindrops pounded against her like rocks "UH!" she ran faster and faster, she attempted to fly but couldn't build up her energy so she just continued to sprint but then suddenly she collapsed. She banged her head against something hard and felt her eyelids get heavier.

"_Bubbles come on" said Blossom happily_

"_Yeah come on!" said Buttercup joyfully_

_Bubbles shook her head nervously "We can't leave, they will find us and kill us"_

"_What are you talking about Bubbles?" asked Blossom, she grabbed Bubbles hand_

"_Yeah time to go home" said Buttercup, she grabbed her other hand_

"_It's time to see the light again Bubbles!" said Bell_

"_BELL!" shouted Bubbles, she ran to her and hugged her "I thought you were dead!"_

"_No Bubbles, I'm right here!" _

"_Yeah Bubbles were all here!" said Blossom and she joined the hug_

_Buttercup hugged them too "Were free now!"_

"_Everyone is safe again" said Bubbles_

"_Yup Blossom, Me, you, Bell, Zella, Estelle, Halley, everyone!" said Buttercup_

"_and Boomer!" said Bubbles excitedly_

"_Well no…" _

"_Huh?" Bubbles started to get confused, the once bright shining sky scenery changed, it was now gray and started to rain_

"_You didn't save him" said Blossom, her smile gone, her eyes turning a dull shade of pink and her bow flopping over_

"_You didn't keep your promise" said Buttercup angrily, she had a glare on her face, her hair was now down and her eyes dull and gray, she stood and glared at Bubbles with her fist clenched_

_Bubbles was about to say something when she noticed Bell fading away "BELL!"_

"_You didn't keep your promise to me either" said Bell and she disappeared _

_Buttercup and Blossom started fading "You're a liar"_

_Bubbles started crying_

"Bell…Boomer…Boomer…BOOMER!" Bubbles shot upright and saw a pair of pink eyes looking at her "Blossom?!"

"Bubbles are you ok?" asked Blossom nervously, she hugged Bubbles

Bubbles pushed her away "I lied!" shouted Bubbles, she started to cry

"What are you talking about? What happened to you? I just found you laying here, your head is bleeding too" Blossom was holding one of the rags to Bubbles head

Bubbles eyes widened she grabbed the rag "When did you find me here?!"

"I found you like a half hour ago" said Blossom, Bubbles jumped up "Why? Bubbles, what's wrong?"

"It's still raining, maybe…just maybe there's still time!" said Bubbles and she ran as fast as she could back to Boomer and Butch

"BUBBLES!" shouted Blossom, she ran after Bubbles

Bubbles tried to fly but couldn't build up the energy, so she just continued to run. She ran back to the spot where she left Boomer laying down "BOOMER! BUTCH!"

Bubbles stopped and looked around, Boomer and Butch weren't there "Boomer…" her bottom lip started to quiver "It's to late…I LIED!" shouted Bubbles, she collapsed to the floor and started to cry harder and harder

Blossom soon arrived beside her "Bubbles! Tell me what's going on!"

"Boomer!" shouted Bubbles sadly "He's gone!"

"Who is that?!" asked Blossom, she looked around worriedly

Bubbles held her eyes shut tightly and had her head hanging with sadness, Blossom kneeled down and put her hand on Bubbles shoulder, Bubbles looked up and said sadly "Boomer is gone..."

"Bubbles, who is Boomer?" she asked again in a more hush tone

Blossom hugged her sister and petted her head, Bubbles laid her head on Blossom's shoulder and cried "He's...He's..." before she could finished she heard something...strange

"SNORE!"

Bubbles stopped crying automatically, she sat up, Blossom looked at her curious "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" asked Blossom confused

A smile crept onto Bubbles face "Butch!" she jumped up and ran over behind the wall "BUTCH! BOOMER!" she jumped ontop of Butch

Butch who was sleeping jumped and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK!" Bubbles hissed and slapped him "OW!"

Bubbles hugged him tightly "You guys are ok!"

Butch pushed her off of him "Yeah yeah, now why did you make us wait here for like ever?"

Bubbles looked at Boomer, he looked ok but his leg was still bloody and it looked painful. Bubbles took the rag and wrapped it around Boomer's wound "AHHHHHHH!" yelled Boomer

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help" said Bubbles

Boomer winced and nodded "It's ok"

Blossom stood up slowly and walked over "Can someone please explain what's going on?"

Butch stood up and crossed his arms, he leaned in and glared at Blossom "And who are you?"

"Blossom Utonium, Bubbles sister" said Blossom proudly, she glared back at Butch

Butch examined Blossom "You look like Brick"

"Brick…" Blossom thought for a minute "What's your name?"

"Butch" He stood proudly and stuck his nose in the air "Isn't it the coolest name in the world?"

Blossom rolled her eyes "I've heard better plus Butch sounds like bitch, actually I think it suits you"

Butch hissed at Blossom and said rudely "Well at least I ain't ugly!"

"Good comeback" said Blossom sarcastically

Bubbles broke into the middle of their fight and said "Doesn't he look like Buttercup?"

Blossom nodded "You do look like Buttercup" she smiled "That only means one thing, you are her counterpart, that blonde boy is Bubbles counterpart, and Brick must be mine"

"Counterpart?" repeated Butch

"Your most likely one of those villains created to destroy us" said Blossom as if it were obvious "Let's see what was the name of your team?"

There was a moment of silence then Boomer said "You mean the Rowdy Ruff Boys"

Blossom snapped your fingers and pointed at Boomer "Yes!"

"um…" Butch thought for a minute "I KNEW THAT!"

Blossom closed her eyes and wiped her face "You spit on me"

Butch hissed, Blossom rolled her eyes "Ok smart one so were counterparts who cares?" asked Butch

Bubbles and Boomer watched Butch and Blossom and right when Blossom was about to answer Butches question Bubbles asked another question "Wait are you guys villains?"

Boomer and Butch looked at each other and back at the girls. Butch spoke first "Well we were, when we first came here that was" he thought for a minute "I don't think I want to be anymore though"

"Why not?" asked Blossom, she wanted a clear answer to why they weren't evil anymore

"Well we kind of know what it's like to be beaten up and not have any will power" said Boomer, he looked down at his leg "It hurts…"

Bubbles nodded and looked at Boomer's leg "You guys are nice, you shouldn't be villains"

"They obviously know they shouldn't be evil but they choose to because they're dumb, stupid and think that they're cool because they can steal and kick innocent people's butts" said Blossom harshly, she glared at Butch

Butch hissed at her again "You're a bitch!"

"They also think they're cool because they can swear" added Blossom she smiled smugly at him "That's why I never liked you guys, I especially hated that Brick boy" she stopped talking when she saw Boomer's face get sad and Butches glare disappear "What?"

Boomer bit his bottom lip and looked down, Butch didn't say anything. Bubbles remembered what Boomer told her she sighed and said "Brick was taken away on a train yesterday"

Blossom felt her brain turn off and her heart sink "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

Boomer nodded "It's ok"

Butch didn't say anything he did put his glare back on his face though. Blossom then spoke again "I did admire his confidence"

Boomer chuckled "Yeah he was a confident fellow"

Bubbles chuckled too "Fellow's a funny word"

Boomer smiled and laughed with her, Butch gagged at the sight of them flirting "Hey Blossom, where's the green girl?"

"You mean Buttercup, she's probably at her barrack"

"Oh…" he nodded "Well I'm going back to my corridor"

Blossom nodded "Me too"

"Uh…want to walk back together?" there was a moment of silence, then Blossom and Butch burst into laughter "Yeah didn't think so HA HA HA!"

Blossom laughed and held her stomach "HA! Good one!" then they both walked their separate ways

Bubbles and Boomer watched them leave "Want me to walk you back to your barrack?" asked Bubbles kindly

"Can we just talk for a few minutes?"

Bubbles smiled and nodded "Sure"

"Well I wanted to thank you"

"For what?" asked Bubbles

"For keeping both of your promises" Boomer blushed

"Huh?"

"You promised you would meet up with me again…and you did" Bubbles smiled and nodded "And you said you promised you'd help me with my cuts and stuff, you did, you kept your promises"

Bubbles smiled a huge grin "I'll always keep my promise, like I promise to never ever let anything happen to you, Blossom, Buttercup, not even Butch" Boomer chuckled, Bubbles leaned forward and said happily "I promise!"

Boomer nodded "I believe you"

Bubbles hugged Boomer "Thanks for being my friend"

"Thanks for being my friend" replied Boomer

Bubbles smiled and messed up his hair, he chuckled, "HEY!" said Boomer jokingly

Bubbles kept her smile on and said "So do you need me to walk you back to your barrack?"

"Nope, the chemical x kicked in, I'm fine" said Boomer happily

"Ok" Bubbles helped Boomer up and then they both walked their separate ways

_I must keep my promise…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i have been busy with one of my school plays, but sadly it's ended so i can continue to focus on my stories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blossom was on her way back to her barrack. She felt eyes piercing into the back of her neck, like someone was watching her every move. She stopped walking and glanced behind her. She let out a small gasp when she saw a shadow move. She turned completely around and said quietly "Please don't hurt me, I'm going back to my corridor I swear"

She heard footsteps and noticed a boy coming out of the darkness "Well hello there Pinky"

Blossom studied the figure, the boy's clothes were ripped and he had scratches and bruises all over him. He had a hole on his sleeve that was covered with blood coming from a gashing wound. His legs were unsteady and he was shaking. She looked at his face, his eyes were as red as fire and his hair was all over the place. His nose was bleeding, he also had a long scar across his cheek. Blossom stepped back slowly "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" the boy leaned against the wall of a building

"No" said Blossom, she wanted to run but was to afraid

"I thought you admired me" said the boy, his voice raspy and low

Blossom gulped "I-I don't know what your talking about"

The boy chuckled "Do you want a hint?"

Blossom looked around planning her escape, she glared at him and said "I don't want to know who you are because I don't care"

The boy smiled "You don't care about your counterpart?"

Blossom turned around to glare at him but her glare faded and she looked at the boy dumbfounded, she took a step closer, squinting her eyes at the boy "Brick? Brick is that you?" he stepped forward, a cocky smile planted on his face "What? How did you escape? You were taken away on the train"

"Pinky come on, don't you know me better than that?"

Blossom shook her head "No not really. And I don't really want to know you anymore than I do already"

Brick chuckled "Your such a bitch"

Blossom hissed "Your only saying that because I am totally dominating you with the comebacks"

"Whatever! Do you don't want to hear how I escaped?"

Blossom looked down at the ground and muttered "I do"

Brick smiled "You want to hear of how I wasn't gonna let those donkeys take me away on a train to die"

Blossom chuckled "Those donkeys?"

"Yeah, they don't know what they're up against"

"Oh is that so?"

Brick took another step forward, now standing about a foot away from Blossom "Yeah" he said, his smile never fading

"Well would you like to gloat about how you escaped?" asked Blossom jokingly, yet in a serious tone

"Actually, I think I would" said Brick, they started walking side by side "Well basically I just fought back"

"But they have guns, they could've killed you" said Blossom "But I guess with your stupidity you didn't consider that"

"Hey they didn't kill me! Did they?" asked Brick, Blossom rolled her eyes and Brick answered his own question "No they didn't. Plus I didn't know those fucking guns could take away my powers"

Blossom nudged him "Don't say that"

Brick chuckled "Sorry, I forgot about your virgin ears"

Blossom smiled and said "You best respect my virgin ears"

"Ok I promise not to say another swear"

"Good boy" said Blossom, they chuckled and Blossom said "Well continue with your story"

"Ok they took me on the train and crammed me in with like a hundred other people" Blossom nodded to show she was listening "and I started to think. I thought about how all of us have powers and about how none of us have fought back even though we could probably take them down"

"But the guns" said Blossom

"Yeah I didn't know about those" said Brick as if Blossom was supposed to know he didn't know

"Well excuse me for not knowing" said Blossom sharply, she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air

Brick rolled his eyes "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

Blossom looked at Brick and sighed "Yes, continue"

"Ok so I told myself I would be the first to fight back" said Brick getting right back to the story "So when I was in the line for the gas chamber I spazzed out"

Blossom's eyes widened "What happened? What did you do?"

"Calm down Blossy, it seems your getting really into the story"

Blossom turned her head "No, I could care less"

"Ok then I won't tell you what happened next" said Brick teasingly

Blossom didn't reply, they walked a few moments in silence "Hmpf" said Blossom angrily, she turned and glared at Brick "What happened?"

"Oh so now you want to know?"

"Well it's always the smart ones that are curious" said Blossom "And I am very intelligent, so it is only normal for me to be curious"

Brick nodded "Oh I see"

"Yes, now continue"

Brick smiled "Well I started to shoot my lazars, punch guards, blow my fire breath, basically I unleashed all my powers at once" Brick through a few punches and at the air in front of him, Blossom nodded and watched him intently "Then I started a riot, everyone started using their powers"

Blossom gasped "Oh my god!"

"Yeah!" said Brick proudly and excitedly "and while we were all fighting I flew away but a guard saw me and shot me with the thing that makes me loose my powers"

"UH!" shouted Blossom, she covered her mouth and looked around afraid someone heard her, nobody did so she turned to Brick again "Then what?" she asked anxiously

"Then I went plummeting to the ground, which caused me to break my ankle and I have many bruises but I wasn't that high so I didn't cause any major damage" Blossom sighed with relief

"Well does your ankle hurt? We can sit down" said Blossom

Brick nodded "Sure" Blossom helped Brick lean against a wall and Blossom sat across from him still listening to his story "Thanks"

"Your welcome" said Blossom politely "Now continue"

"Oh well I fell to the ground and let out a wail. Then I crawled back into the mob, trying to hide" Blossom nodded "I noticed other people on the ground, except they weren't moving because…" he looked down "They were dead, blood was all over the ground…I was laying in other peoples blood"

Blossom's jaw dropped and she started to breath deeply "Dead?" Brick nodded "That's horrible"

"I saw a baby die too" said Brick sadly "I was laying on the ground and looked around worriedly and saw kids and adults dieing or dead. Some kids were crying around their friends, then the guards would shoot them and they would fall to the ground. I also saw a few men with their wives running away but would get shot. Some men were tough though they grabbed the gun from the guards and shot them and killed the guards. Also some men and woman fought with their fists even when they were powerless"

"What about the baby you saw die?" asked Blossom

"Well I saw a mother she was holding her baby tightly, she was crouching in a corner trying to avoid the violence. She was also saying a prayer, a guard walked over to her and she yelled 'GOD HELP ME!' then the guy shot her in the head, he took the baby and…" Brick looked down at the ground and Blossom noticed tears

Blossom hugged Brick tightly "It's ok" Brick hugged her back. After a moment they released each other and Blossom wiped Brick's last tear and asked "How did you escape?"

"Well some people escaped, mainly men but I managed to escape" Blossom smiled "I started to crawl slowly away and a guard noticed me, he shot me in the arm and I screamed, that's when I thought I was going to die but a man helped me…" Brick sighed "He said come get me to the guard that was about to kill me, all the guards ran towards him and forgot about me, so I took my opportunity and stood up, I weakly wobbled away because my ankle was hurt and once I was outside the gate, I went into an alleyway to avoid the guards walking around"

Blossom looked at the ground "That man was very nice and brave"

"Yeah he was" said Brick, he was watching Blossom

Blossom looked up and into Brick's eyes "What happened after you went in the alleyway?"

Brick thought for a moment "Well I laid on the cement for a while, I had like no energy left" Blossom looked sad "But I managed to cover my wound, I ripped off some of my clothes and wrapped it around the cut and that helped to stop the bleeding for a while" Blossom looked at his wound then back at him "Then I just rested for a few hours" Blossom nodded "I woke up and had some energy left, the gun's effect wore off and I had my powers back" Blossom smiled slightly "I flew away back to the camp, I must say it was hard, I had to stop and rest a few times but then I finally managed to get back here"

Blossom smiled "Then you found me"

"Yup" said Brick happily

"I hope when I get called onto the train I'll be as brave as you" Brick shook his head "What do you mean no? Do you want me to suffer in those gas chambers?"

"No, you won't be taken away on the train" said Brick, he stood up and put his fists on his hips "I won't allow it!"

"What?" asked Blossom confused, she stood up and looked at him with a confused expression

Brick smiled and took Blossom's hand "I won't let them take you"

Blossom blushed "Your silly, you know you can't stop them"

"I did once I can do it again" He looked into Blossom's eyes "I have a plan"

"A plan?"

"Yup, were gonna escape" said Brick

Blossom's eyes widened, she pulled away her hand and jumped back "WHAT!" Brick looked around, he 'shh'ed her. She started to yell at him in a whisper "Brick your insane! We can't escape, they will find us and kill us!"

"Don't you want to die with dignity?" asked Brick, he stepped closer, his voice growing harsher and more serious

Blossom sighed and nodded "Yes but-"

"Well if that's true then going on a train and being taken to ovens and gas chambers isn't even close to dieing with pride or dignity!"

"But" Blossom was about to object but Brick continued

"Come on Blossom think about it! Don't you want to go down in history as one of the brave ones that escaped! OR don't you want to take the chance and find out we might survive, we might live if we escape! You know we won't live if we just stay here and wait for them to kill us!"

Blossom sighed "Your right"

Brick nodded "I know I'm right!"

Blossom rolled her eyes "But your also stupid!"

"Stupid?!"

"Yeah, how do you expect to escape?" Blossom questioned "How do you expect to get past the guards? How do you expect to get past the barbed wire gate? How do you expect to save us?" Blossom felt a tear go down her cheek "HUH?"

Brick stood there saying nothing just staring at Blossom speechless. Blossom got angry "Of course! You don't know how to escape! Your head is in the clouds Brick! You aren't thinking everything through, you just know you want to escape but you don't know how! And you aren't thinking of the danger you would be putting us in and the consequences we would have to take if we got caught!" Blossom was now crying "You don't even care! You would be risking your life and other's lives! But of course you don't care!"

Brick wiped one of Blossom's tears, she looked at him, her eyes filled with water and he said kindly "You just have to trust me" he reached out his hand

Blossom looked at his hand but didn't take it "I-I can't" she turned and looked away "Plus, I was raised to not trust a villain"

"I'm not a villain anymore, plus I never did anything even close to how evil these people are being to us now"

"But you are a villain"

"No, I'm quitting that business, I don't want to make people suffer like I am"

"You're a former villain"

"So?"

"So, you could always revert back to your old ways"

"Blossom come on, I won't!"

"Promise!"

"I promise, I promise, I really do!"

"I still can't trust that you can save me, I can't trust that you won't leave me to die"

"Blossom, I can't promise you I will save you but I will do the best I can to save my brothers, you and your sisters. I would never leave you to die, I would risk my life for anyone at this moment" he paused and smiled "Even a dumb powderpuff"

Blossom chuckled "Excuse me but I am way smarter than any Rowdy Rump"

"Rump?" Brick laughed

"Yeah, you know like another way to say butt or um... arse"

Brick smiled "Oh that's a great comeback"

"I know" said Blossom, they laughed

Blossom looked at him with a sweet smile, he hand extended his hand again, she grabbed it and wiped her tears "Are you sure you won't leave me to die?"

"I could never do such a thing"

"Ok" said Blossom

Brick smiled at her and kissed her cheek "Let's get you back to your barrack"


	5. Chapter 5

"There will be no lunchtime today" announced an officer

Buttercup jumped up and stated clearly "That's not fair! You cut lunch yesterday and we only got bread for dinner! I'm hungry and so aren't the rest of 'em"

"Silence child!" yelled the officer angrily

Buttercup got a backhand from one of the soldiers in the back of the room, Buttercup didn't expect the hit so she fell to the hardwood floor "Ow" she muttered angrily. Blossom who was sitting beside Buttercup was to caught up in her own thoughts to help Buttercup.

Everyone evacuated the dining hall, Blossom continued to not listen or talk to Buttercup but instead think and block everything else out. This didn't stop Buttercup from rambling on! Buttercup continued to mumble mean things and state the horrible things they keep doing to her "They don't even realize how powerful I am! I could chop them up and BAM they would be gone! I should beat them for not giving me food! Shouldn't I Blossom?" Buttercup turned to Blossom "Blossom?"

Blossom snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Buttercup clueless "Huh?"

"You weren't even listening to me were you?" asked Buttercup angrily, she was already aggravated, this just made her even more mad

"I was too!" objected Blossom

"What did I say then?" Blossom paused and shrugged. Buttercup hissed at her "I knew you weren't listening"

"Sorry, I was…" Blossom paused and finished her sentence with a quieter tone "Thinking"

"Thinking? About what?" asked Buttercup loudly and obnoxiously

Blossom didn't reply, she turned and looked at the guards that were guarding the gate and sighed

Buttercup looked in the same direction "What?" she asked rudely, Blossom shook her head and didn't reply "You know your impossible! You tell me to talk when I have problems but you don't!" Blossom didn't reply "Uh! Hypocrite" then Buttercup stomped ahead of Blossom

Blossom rolled her eyes and studied the gate "How is he gonna get us out of here?" Blossom felt a hand touch her shoulder, her eyes widened and she grabbed the arm and twisted it, then she shouted "CREEP!"

"BLOSSOM!" shouted Brick, Blossom released his arm and scratched the back of her head

She blushed and said quietly "Sorry"

Brick rubbed his arm "It's ok"

"Well guess what I was just thinking about" said Blossom

"What?"

"How are you gonna get us past the gate?" asked Blossom, Brick thought for a second "Hmmm, let me guess you didn't consider the fact that there is a huge gate keeping us in here"

Brick smirked "Oh I have a plan"

"Please explain this plan you speak of"

Brick chuckled and then began to explain with detail how they were going to escape.

Buttercup stopped stomping when she heard voices, harsh voices. She jumped into a barrel that was beside one of the buildings, luckily it didn't have anything in it.

The two voices she heard happened to be guards, they were taking a smoke break "Yeah, Tony was called right into battle"

"Those damn people! Why would they want to go into a war with us"

"Because they have feelings for these freaks"

Buttercup snarled when he called her and her friends freaks, then she continued to listen "Why do people care what happens to them, we are bettering the planet by getting rid of them"

"Eh, because they like them for some reason"

"Well they didn't have to start a war over it"

"A war?" repeated Buttercup, confused

"Yup, now half our men are going into battle unprepared and are going to die"

"What if we don't have enough 'No mega-human' supporters? Who is going to help in the camps?"

"Were gonna have to start sending the older men into battle, then the younger divisions will have to come to the camps and keep order"

"Oh like the first division?"

"Yup"

"But aren't they only like seven"

"No, they have ages six to ten in it"

"Wow, were starting them young"

"Yup"

"Well, let's get back to work, maybe we won't have to go to war"

The guards then walked away, Buttercup peaked out of the barrel to see if they were out of sight. When they were completely out of view Buttercup jumped out of the barrel "Hmm" she grinned "BLOSSOM"

Brick had just finished telling Blossom the plan "Brick, that's brilliant!"

"I know, I'm just so intelligent"

Blossom rolled her eyes "Don't be full of yourself"

"I am not full of myself! I'm just really proud of my accomplishments"

Blossom laughed "I'm proud of you too and we can celebrate after I go the bathroom"

"I'll join ya!" said Brick happily

Blossom laughed "yeah right" she pointed at the ground "You wait here"

Brick crossed his arms "Fine" Blossom smiled and skipped away. Brick waited there, when suddenly he heard a faint scream

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" shouted Buttercup, she was flailing her arms in the air and sprinting towards the boy

Before Brick could blink he was on the ground, with Buttercup toppled on top of him "Um, hello?" said Brick confused

Buttercup jumped up and pulled Brick up "Hey Blossom I have some important information"

Brick looked around confused then he nodded "What?"

"Whoa! What happened to your clothes, did you change or something? Are you getting a cold? Loosing your voice? Huh?" asked Buttercup

Brick looked at Buttercup confused "What?"

"Your voice, it sounds stupid. It sounds like an old pedophile or something"

Brick glared at Buttercup "Oh"

Buttercup shook her head "Well that doesn't matter right now! What is important is the news I just heard"

Brick leaned forward "Speak" he ordered

"Ok, the guards were talking and I listened in because I am a curious little girl. Like you always say it is the intelligent ones that are curious" said Buttercup, Brick chuckled remembering Blossom said the same thing "Well they were talking about some war going on between them and 'Mega-Human' supporters, you know like our family's and friends. The Professor and Mayor will save us!"

"The Mayor" said Brick then he started laughing "That fag can't save us, he couldn't even save his town, he had to rely on you and your sisters"

Buttercup stood silent for a minute, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out "Um…"

"Hey Buttercup" said Blossom when she returned from her trip to the bathroom

"Uh…" said Buttercup, she pointed at Brick and then she started to switch her look from Brick to Blossom "Two"

"This is Brick" Buttercup blinked indicating she didn't know who Brick was "He is one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys"

Buttercup growled and punched Brick "Faggot!"

Blossom jumped shocked by Buttercup's reaction, Brick held his face in pain "Buttercup don't hurt him!"

Buttercup hissed "Why not? He is a villain!"

"They quit the bad business because they know what pain is like now!" Buttercup glared at Brick "They are trapped like us and they want the same thing as us, they want to be free"

Buttercup pouted "I don't want to help them"

"Well we want to help you" said Brick "I don't want you to die"

"I think I can take care of myself" said Buttercup sharply

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" asked Blossom

Buttercup sighed "No but-"

"He has"

"So?"

"So, we are going to let him help us!" said Blossom

Buttercup turned her head "No"

Blossom hit her forehead "Buttercup!"

"Blossom! Did you forget he was a former villain, he might be lying to you, he could have a plan to KILL you or worse ME!" shouted Buttercup angrily

Blossom rolled her eyes "Your so annoying, why can't you just-"

Blossom was cut off by Brick's harsh and scary voice "FINE! If you don't trust me you don't have to! I don't care, you can stay here and wait to be taken away on the train! You can wait here and soon be taken away to die! Die without any dignity! I on the other hand am going to save my brothers and your sisters! If you don't want my help then fine you won't get it!" Brick then turned around to stomp off

Blossom was surprised by his outburst, she was about to follow him when Buttercup said "Wait…"

Brick turned around and glared at Buttercup "What?"

"I want to see your brothers, if I believe you when you say your good now, then I will allow you to help me and I'll help you"

"You'll trust me?" asked Brick

Buttercup nodded "But first I have to discuss this matter with all of us"

Brick nodded "Fine"

"I'll go get Bubbles, you get your brothers and Buttercup you stay here" ordered Blossom, they all nodded and went to retrieve their siblings

After about ten minutes they were all together "Ok, well me and Blossom discussed the plan on saving our butts but…"

"But what?" asked Butch anxiously

"Shut up and they'll explain" ordered Buttercup

Butch stuck out his tongue and glared at Buttercup "You know I think you got uglier since the last time I saw you"

"You ain't any better looking" said Buttercup angrily

"You both look ugly because you haven't taken a shower in forever and we don't use sanitation here" said Brick "Well as I was saying, Buttercup wants proof that were good"

"How are we gonna prove were good?" asked Boomer

They all thought for a minute "I know!" said Bubbles cheerfully

"Maybe we could give her our food" said Brick ignoring Bubbles "That would show our kindness"

"No way! That bitch ain't getting my food!" said Butch fiercely pointing at Buttercup

"Your not helping!" said Brick, Buttercup stuck her tongue out at Butch and Butch threatened her with his fist silently, Buttercup threatened Butch back

"I know!" said Bubbles again

"Oh maybe you guys could never say bad words and only do nice things, you know never lie, always tell the truth, and fight for justice!" said Blossom

Buttercup, Brick, Butch and Boomer all gave her the 'are you serious?' look, Buttercup chuckled "Ok that isn't gonna work"

"I know!" said Bubbles again, she waved her hand in the air

"Hmm, how are they gonna prove anything?" asked Blossom

"I know how!" said Bubbles

"I can't trust them if they don't prove it" said Buttercup

"I know how they can prove themselves!" said Bubbles

"I guess there's no way" said Brick, the boys sighed

"GUYS! I KNOW A WAY!" shouted Bubbles loudly

Everyone looked at her and blinked, Bubbles smiled "I'm glad I got your attention" she said in her sweet voice "Well if the boys promise to be good and swear on their lives not to hurt us or abandon us then we can trust them"

"What?" said Buttercup "Are you kidding me? That is the worst plan ever!"

"But I promised Boomer I would help him and I did, I kept my promises"

"she did" said Boomer

"Shut up stupid!" ordered Buttercup "Then they have to pinky promise"

"And if we break the promise we go to hell" said Butch in a serious tone

"Ok" said everyone in unison, they all hooked their pinkies together and Brick said "Repeat after me…" everyone nodded "I promise to protect and care for these girls or guys" they repeated him "I will not abandon or hurt anyone that is part of this pact" they repeated him "If I do I shall be cursed for the rest of my life and I will go to hell and suffer all my afterlife" the girls repeated with the exception of Bubbles and Blossom saying 'heck' instead of 'hell'. Brick finally concluded by saying "I will sacrifice anything for all of you" they were about to repeat but Brick cut them off "No, I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me, I am the man in the pact and I must take care of yous"

Brick winked at Blossom, Blossom smiled "Well I don't care what you say, I will protect you Brick and if I must I will sacrifice something…anything"

Bubbles smiled and asked Boomer "Will you walk me home?"

"If I could take you home I would but I can't" replied Boomer

"Why not?" asked Bubbles sadly

"I don't know how to get past the gates and I know this place ain't your home"

Bubbles sighed "Well can you take me back to my barracks?"

Boomer smiled and nodded, he took her hand and the two walked back to her barrack. Blossom and Brick nodded at each other "Bye Blossom"

"Good night Brick" said Blossom in reply, Brick kissed Blossom's cheek and they both blushed. Then they went their separate ways.

Buttercup and Butch both pretended to gag "Ew, I can't believe my sister would kiss your ugly ass brother"

"I can't believe my brother would kiss your ugly ass sister" said Butch in return

"My sister is so stupid"

"My brother is too"

Buttercup looked at Butch and they stood there for a moment in pure silence "You know if our siblings end up going out that doesn't mean we have to" said Buttercup

Butch looked at her sad but changed quickly "Who would want to go out with you?"

"I don't know, who would want to go out with you?" asked Buttercup calmly

"Hot girls would want to go out with me"

Buttercup looked to her left then back at Butch then she looked to her right then back at Butch "Do you see any hot girls at this camp?"

Butch didn't reply, Buttercup nodded "That's what I thought"

Buttercup turned around and waved, then she walked away, Butch said to himself "Yeah…you"

About a week and a half later Brick and Blossom were planning their escape root, Butch and Buttercup were arm wrestling. Bubbles was sitting alone, against a wall playing with her dress…

_Hmm, I wish we could go home now. I wish this was over. I wish I could see the Professor and the Mayor and Miss. Belum and Octi…I miss Octi. Well at least once this is over I'll be able to be strong about anything, I know I'm brave! _

Bubbles felt a tear fall down her face "I'm not brave enough…" Suddenly Bubbles heard voices from around the corner, she was about to hide when she figured out it was a kid's voice "Who's that?" asked Bubbles

She stood up and ran around the corner to see which one of her friends or siblings it was. When she took the corner she ran into the kid and fell to the ground on top of them. She opened her eyes and saw that it was a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. She jumped up and wiped her hands on her skirt "Sorry" she looked him up and down and noticed he was dressed in a guards uniform, she stepped back.

The little boy's face scrunched up and he stood up straight and said harshly "Back off bitch!"

Bubbles gasped "Oh my!"

"What?" asked the boy angrily

"You swore and your only a child" said Bubbles in a quiet tone

"I am not a child" said the boy, he pulled out a gun and said "If I was a child I wouldn't be able to have a gun"

"Well how old are you?" asked Bubbles

The boy glared at her "Eight…" he thought for a minute and then exclaimed "Eight and a half!"

Bubbles jumped a little, her legs started to quiver and she started to get sweaty and nervous "Your only a child"

"I am not!" shouted the boy "My name is Ryan and I'm part of Mitler's youth division one!"

"But your only my age" said Bubbles

"So I'm way more powerful!"

"Do you have powers too?" asked Bubbles stupidly

The boy rolled his eyes "No stupid! I'm on the opposite side of you! DUH!"

Bubbles winced at his harsh voice "I'm sorry…" she paused "Wait if you don't have powers than how are you more powerful? Cause to be powerful don't you need powers?"

The boy was now enraged "To be powerful you don't have to have powers! Your stupid! All of you mega-bitches are! You all think your so powerful just because you were born with gifts! Well guess what!"

"W-what?" asked Bubbles nervously

"Your not gifted, YOUR FREAKS!" yelled the boy then he knocked Bubbles down on the ground by hitting her across the face with the hand that he was holding his gun in, she shrieked, the boy laughed and pointed his gun at her "Show me how powerful you are now little girl!"

_This is it…I'm gonna die_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dedicate this chapter to my bud EXtremeBRICK…LOVE YA!


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles burst into tears, she curled up and prepared herself to get shot, she said a prayer to herself and cried harder and harder. Ryan's sinister and evil grin faded slowly until he had a sad and upset expression on his face, he then slowly lowered the gun and released it. Bubbles looked at the gun that was on the ground and then up at Ryan. Ryan was hanging his head in shame with his eyes closed, he started to shake his head "I can't do it"

Bubbles calmed down and wiped away her tears and continued to look at Ryan confused "Uh, you didn't kill me…"

"I couldn't kill you" Ryan corrected her in a sad tone, he looked up "I just couldn't…You looked so defenseless and sad, I am a boy and I like violence but I only like it if it's a fair game and that wouldn't be fair of me to shoot a girl that had no weapon"

Bubbles slowly stood up and bit her lip "Thank you"

Ryan looked at Bubbles, then he glared and went back into his serious face "What's your name?"

"Bubbles Utonium" said Bubbles

"Bubbles?" Bubbles nodded "That's a stupid name! Who names their kid Bubbles? It sounds like soap"

Bubbles looked down at the ground "Oh, I was named Bubbles because of my bubbly personality"

"You ain't bubbly, your just a freak"

Bubbles continued to look at the ground but raised it slowly "Why do you hate us?"

Ryan was confused by her question but glared at her continuously "Because you're a freak"

Bubbles blinked "No, why do you hate me?"

"Because you're a freak!" stated Ryan again

Bubbles felt a glare form on her face, she stepped forward angrily "Why am I a freak?! HUH?! Is it because I have powers, is it because I am different?!"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and stepped back as Bubbles continued to walk forward angrily "Uh, yeah, you don't deserve powers, your stupid and think your so cool because you have powers!"

"I never ever in my life ever said I was better than anybody! I remember when I wasn't trapped here, when I lived in Townsville I loved all my fellow citizens!" Bubbles felt tears building up in her eyes "I remember wanting to be them! Being a superhero and saving the day is a big burden! I wanted to make sure nobody ever got hurt because I loved everyone!"

Ryan watched Bubbles emotionless "A burden? Are you kidding me! You guys caused destruction on a daily basis!"

"CAUSED DESTRUCTION! YEAH RIGHT!" Bubbles shouted furiously "We saved the town from destruction! If anyone should be in these camps it should be villains!" Bubbles paused and then added "No…not even the most evilest person in the world deserves this much pain, all the pain we go through at this camp…no one deserves this"

Ryan rolled his eyes "Your over dramatic"

"Over dramatic?" repeated Bubbles quietly, she was now angered "OVER DRAMATIC! Do you even know what they do to us?! Do you know what your family members and your boss Mitler orders people to do to us?! Do you know what YOUR doing to us?! DO YOU?!"

Ryan hissed "Of course I do! We give you a place to sleep and food! It seems pretty good if I do say so myself!"

"WHAT?! Since when do you give us food, you guys give us like two pieces of bread a week" Bubbles lifted her shirt up "Look I'm all boney, you can see my ribs!"

Ryan's eyes widened "That's unhealthy…"

"I KNOW! And you guys don't give us any place to sleep, those things you call beds hurt because their made out of wood with a rag laying on top of it! AND we have to share it with like three or four other people….not to mention bugs crawling on us" Bubbles jumped in Ryan's face "That reminds me! Hygiene doesn't exists in these camps, they don't give us any shower time or anything, I've been wearing the same clothes for months now! We don't get soap or anything, we don't even have a bathroom!"

Ryan made a disgusted face "That sucks"

"Yup and that's not even the worst thing!"

"What's the worst thing?" asked Ryan

"They kill us…" said Bubbles sadly, now tears falling down her cheeks "They kill us…they take us from our loved ones and our friends just so they can kill us"

Ryan's jaw dropped "We don't kill you!"

"Yeah you do! Those trains just take us away and we never come back!"

Ryan was now panting "But Mitler said we were the good guys!"

"Last time I checked good guys don't kill people" said Bubbles "You and your people are murderers, your evil"

Ryan was now panting hard and felt his eyes fill with tears, his vision was blurry and he fell on the ground onto his knees, he held his face in his hands and cried hard. Bubbles watched him surprised. She knelt down beside him and put her arm around him and gave him a hug, she rocked him back and forth "It's ok Ryan"

"I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to be evil!" Bubbles sighed

"It's ok…" said Bubbles kindly

Ryan pushed her off him, Bubbles surprised let out a gasp "It is not ok! I am going to save you! I will help you guys escape! I'll sneak you food, I'll give you blankets, and I can find some soap!" Ryan jumped up and nodded "Yeah, Yeah…that'll make me a good guy again!" He ran and grabbed his gun and looked at Bubbles "I'll never ever use this thing again"

Bubbles smiled and stood up "Thank you…"

"I'm sorry" said Ryan, he smiled at Bubbles and looked at the gun "Here you take it" he extended his arm pointing the gun at her

Bubbles was just about to grab it when suddenly a red flash ran into Ryan and the gun was flung in the opposite direction. Bubbles jumped and looked over at Ryan to see if he was ok…he wasn't

He was rolling on the ground with a redhead boy. Bubbles eyes widened, she looked around nervously then started shouting "Brick stop! Don't hurt him!"

Brick was sitting on top of the boy and had the boy's hair gripped tightly in his fist, he had his left hand prepared to punch the boy in the face, Brick looked at Bubbles confused, then Ryan punched Brick which caused Brick to fall off of him, Ryan ran towards the gun but Brick tackled him first "GUYS STOP!" shouted Bubbles

"BUBBLES GRAB THE GUN!" shouted Brick

Bubbles looked down at the ground beside her and grabbed it "Good! Now give it!" ordered Brick

Bubbles eyes widened "What are you gonna do with it?" she asked nervously

Brick got Ryan in a headlock and reached his arm out to grab the gun, Bubbles pulled it away and he got angry "Bubbles give it!"

"No! What are you going to do with it?"

Brick held tighter onto Ryan, Ryan was panting for air "I'm going to kill him"

Bubbles gasped "NO!"

"Help…" Ryan struggled to breath "Hel-" he tried to shout but ended up coughing

Bubbles started to shake she couldn't control herself she attacked Brick and pushed Ryan the opposite way. Ryan fell to the ground, he held his neck with one hand and held himself up with the other, Brick fell on his back with Bubbles on top of him. Bubbles jumped up and yelled "Listen to me!"

Brick sat up and looked at Bubbles confused and angry, Ryan held his head up, he was still panting "Why Brick? Why would you want to kill him?"

"He is a fucking soldier!" said Brick fiercely

Bubbles pinched him, "Ow…" said Brick he rubbed his arm

Bubbles shook her head upset with him, she turned to Ryan "Why would you try to get the gun to shoot him?"

"He attacked me!"

"Doesn't mean he deserves to die!" replied Bubbles sharply

Ryan hissed "Maybe not die but he could suffer"

"You guys are horrible!" said Bubbles angrily, she held the gun tightly "You guys have sick minds! You shouldn't have to resolve to violence!" she turned to Brick "You disappointed me, I thought you wanted respect and dignity"

Brick stately clearly "I do!"

"Well using a weapon on a defenseless person isn't something to be proud of or feel good about" Bubbles started to talk with her voice gaining her angry tone that is filled with rage "You guys are mean, evil, bad and despicable ASSHOLES!"

Brick was taken back a bit "Bubbles, you just swore…"

Bubbles shook her head full of shame for Brick and Ryan "You guys should feel terrible…I feel bad that you guys have to think horrible things like that"

"I was thinking about defending myself" said Ryan

Bubbles turned and glared at him "Defending yourself by killing your unarmed opponent! You wanted to make him suffer…That is a sick thought"

Ryan looked down sadly, Brick started to speak "But I just wanted him to know what pain he is putting us through!"

"That's horrible! You want him to suffer like us! You want him to feel pain, you want him to die…HORRIBLE PERSON YOU ARE!" then Bubbles ran away, she heard the boys following her so she used all her energy to build up the strength to use her super flying speed

Bubbles didn't want to go back to her barrack, so instead she flew all the way across the camp to the abandoned area that nobody lived in. She knew guards didn't bother to search or stand guard there and she wanted to cry alone.

She leaned against a wall and cried, she looked at the gun in her hands and said harshly "You're the reason half of us are dead!"

Brick and Ryan were running to find Bubbles but Brick stopped Ryan by grabbing his wrist tightly, he started to squeeze it harder and harder "Go now" ordered Brick harshly

Ryan gulped but got up the nerve to refuse "No, I'm gonna make sure she's ok"

"Why do you care? You and your people just want to hurt us, you want to hurt her and I'm not gonna let you" said Brick angrily, his grip tightening

Ryan winced in pain and said "I do care, I want to make sure she's ok, I ain't like my people"

"Your all the same, your all evil!" said Brick and he punched Ryan in the face

Ryan fell down and Brick released his wrist and walked away, Ryan held his cheek and muttered "Your evil…"

Brick stopped and turned around, "What did you say?"

"Your evil" said Ryan while standing up

Brick charged Ryan and started to beat him, throwing a hard punch every second, he threw one right after the other "Last time I checked, I haven't killed anyone!"

"I haven't either!" said Ryan trying to block Brick's attacks

Bubbles walked out and saw Brick beating the shit out of Ryan "BRICK STOP!"

Brick and Ryan stood up "Bubbles!"

Bubbles held the gun in her hands and smirked "I have a plan and you can help"

Ryan and Brick looked at Bubbles, then at the gun, then at each other, they felt smirks develop on their faces "Ok!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles had explained her plan, Brick had liked it better than any of his plans so they decided to go through with it. The next day they told Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer the plan. Then when the sun went down and everyone was in their corridors, the six puffs and ruffs were out with Ryan.

Brick grabbed Ryan and put him in a headlock, then he took Ryan's gun and held it to his head. Ryan said "This is so uncomfortable for me, so you better not pull that trigger"

Brick chuckled "I won't"

Brick led them all over to the gate, all of the soldiers were children, with an exception of a few teens. All of their eyes widened when they saw one of their fellow soldiers in a headlock with a gun held to his head "Ryan!" screamed a few of his friends.

Brick smirked "Your friend Ryan here will be down in a minute I swear to you, I will pull the trigger and his head will blow up!"

Buttercup got bored with hearing Brick's rant of how he was going to kill Ryan so she said "Listen drop your guns, kick them towards us, open the gate and no one gets hurt, got it?!"

All the little boy did as told, Buttercup picked up a gun and smiled then she whispered to Blossom and Bubbles "Pick up two guns, then if they decide to charge at us we can kill them"

Bubbles shuddered at the word kill but nodded. Brick started to yell "OPEN THE GATE FASTER!"

All the kids were doing as told, then suddenly they heard a gun shot and a scream…it was Brick

Blossom gasped and ran down to Brick's side "Brick! Brick!" she started to cry, they shot him right in the head

Before Bubbles could even cry one tear a charge of kids ran at them and took their guns, they fought hard, they threw punches and kicks and hits shot at them.

Bubbles didn't like hurting humans that had no will or power but she had too, she shot lazars at them, punched a few and basically tried to dodge as best she could.

One kid shot Bubbles with the gun, she screamed in pain and cried, she then felt someone pick her up bridal style, it was Boomer, she cried into his chest. He flew over the gate and as far as he could, he place Bubbles under a tree and said "Wait here, I have to go back and help them" he ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around Bubbles arm

"But Boomer!"

"No I have to go help"

"I want to go too!" said Bubbles, she stood up and winced

"No your injured"

"SO!?" she shouted "I have to go help my sisters!"

Boomer shook his head "No, I refuse to let you hurt yourself anymore"

"But Boomer…." tears were heavily falling from her eyes now "What if you don't return?" she was now panting "What if no one returns!?" she sat down "I'll be alone"

"Bubbles you'll never be alone, even if your sisters or I die, we would always be with you" he pointed at her heart "In there"

Bubbles smiled and nodded "Go save my sisters"

Boomer nodded "I will!" he smiled and kissed her cheek "I love you"

Bubbles nodded "I love you too….I love my sisters too….I love Brick too and Ryan for trying to save me" she wiped one more tear "I even love Butch who was mean to me"Boomer nodded "I know"

Bubbles stood up and gave Boomer a serious face "Go!" she ordered "Save them!"

Boomer nodded and flew as fast he could away. Bubbles then got on her knees and prayed "Please don't let anyone die, please" she started to cry again "I know Brick was shot in the head but that can't mean he's gone forever? Can it…" she shook her head "No the chemical X must of saved him!"

Bubbles curled up in a ball and held her arm, she cried and cried and cried…and cried. Finally she fell asleep. When she woke up no one was with her. She sat up "Boomer!"

She started to stand and walk around "Blossom! Brick! Buttercup!" she started crying again "Butch" then she burst into tears "BOOMER!"

She sat and cried into her knees "They're all gone!" said Bubbles sadly "Blossom is gone, Brick is gone, Butch is gone, Buttercup is gone, and Boomer is gone"

Her head shot up "And it's my fault…IT'S MY FAULT" she stood up and screamed then she kicked the tree, she started to punch it but that only made her feel hurt more "I deserve to die! NOT THEM!"

_It's my fault everyone is dead! It is! IT IS! I am the one that came up with this horrible plan! I put them all in danger, I'm the reason they're all dead! If I was the one giving Ryan a headlock and holding a gun to his face I would be dead not Brick! I am evil! I am evil….how could I do this to everyone! I'm horrible I deserve to die_

"I DESERVE TO DIE!" shouted Bubbles and she rolled down the hill and fell right beside a pond, she looked into it and said "I deserve to die!"

She looked into the water and saw her reflection, she saw her crying and beaten up, she moved her hair out of her face and then said "I deserve to die…"

Meanwhile…

Blossom was still crying over Brick. Buttercup and Butch were trying to protect her from getting hurt. They shot lazars at everyone they save, Buttercup attacked a few kids and smashed their heads into the ground repeatedly, she felt someone grab her from behind she elbowed back and grabbed them, she flipped them over and took their gun. She started to shoot crazily, she didn't want to but she did.

Butch dodged multiple shots and grabbed a boy by the head, he pulled him down and kneed him in the face. Then he lifted him up and kicked him back. Three kids surrounded him, they were about to pull the triggers but Butch flew into the air and zapped one, kicked one and dodged one shot. He threw himself on top of a teenager and started to beat him. Then suddenly he heard a familiar shriek…it was Blossom.

Blossom was shot in the leg and being beat up by a little boy. Blossom punched as best she could but she was out of breath and energy from crying so much. She held her leg and cried.

Buttercup gasped and shouted "BLOSSOM!" then she pushed a kid out of her way with the gun she had, she shot the kid that was beating Blossom in the foot so he fell over crying "Blossom are you ok?" She lifted her up then Buttercup screamed. Someone had shot her in the back. She fell on top of Blossom and blacked out.

"Buttercup…" Blossom said trying to lift her up "Please your on my wound!" she shrieked trying to push her off, when she rolled her over onto her back her eyes widened "Buttercup!" she shook her back and forth "Are you okay?!"

Boomer arrived and started to fight. Butch said "Boomer keep them busy" Boomer nodded and grabbed a gun from a dead child. Butch jumped and pushed a few kids, heran over to Blossom and asked "What's wrong what happened?"

"My leg I was shot and now Buttercup's laying on it!"

Butch hissed "Buttercup get up" he looked at her confused "What happened to her?!"

"I think she was shot!" Blossom screamed and she started to cry

Before Butch could reply he was jumped by someone much bigger than him, he fell to the ground and scrapped his face "GET OFF!" Butch jumped up and threw the kid to the ground, he zapped but the boy rolled over before getting hit.

Blossom reached out to grab Butch for help "Butc-" then she was hit on the head and she blacked out and her head hit the ground.

The boy that hit her on the head laughed evilly, he felt her wrist she was still alive. He angled to shoot her in the head but he was hit in the back of the head "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?" asked Boomer angrily, he had a gun as well, he started to beat the boy repeatedly with it then he was kicked in the groin. He shrieked and fell over, the boy kicked him and grabbed the gun.

The boy smirked and held the gun to his head "How do you like it?" Boomer closed his eyes tightly and awaited death…

Bubbles curled up beside the water, she just kept looking at her reflection, she kept picturing her sisters and the Rowdy Ruff Boy's sitting beside her smiling. She was remembering all the good times with her sisters like the time Blossom and Buttercup played 'make believe' and Blossom was a monster, Buttercup was Blossom and Bubbles was the mayor and the Professor had to be Bubbles. She giggled and said "I miss the Professor"

Butch shot a guy and ran over to get Boomer but Boomer was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Butches eyes widened, he felt a tear go down his cheek "NO!" he kneeled beside him and started crying

A boy hovered over him "More troops are arriving. You may have killed off the first division and some of the older children but we have many more to kill you freaks!"

Butch looked up at the dark man, he was evil…pure evil, Butch thought Mojo was evil, he was wrong, he thought Brick, Boomer and him were evil…He was very wrong…this man was evil.

Butch stood up and glared at the man, he was about to speak but then he thought of what Buttercup used to say 'talk is cheap, let's do this' he looked down and saw a gun between him and the man, the man saw him looking at it, both their eyes widened and they both leaped for it, then… BANG!

Bubbles was laying beside the water.

"Bubbles it's your fault!" said Blossom evilly

"You're the reason we're dead" said Buttercup

"You killed us!" said Brick

"I thought you loved me, I loved you!" said Boomer "But you're the reason we're dead"

"It's all your fault" said Butch

Everyone grew bigger than her and they all looked down on Bubbles "YOUR FAULT!"

"No!"

"NOOOOO!" Bubbles shot straight up, she looked around and sighed "That was a horrible dream…" she looked into the water again, this time she saw everyone fading away "But it was true, it's my fault" it was morning and no one returned.

Suddenly she heard footsteps…she got scared and looked around frantically trying to find a place to hide.

Butch was holding Blossom in his arms and he was looking around to see Bubbles "Come on I've been searching all day!" he placed Blossom under the tree, he felt her pulse, she was still alive. He checked her wound "Damn it" he stood up and looked down from the top of the hill, he saw a blonde girl running around, he smiled "BUBBLES!"

Bubbles looked up and screamed, then she smiled "BUTCH!" she ran up the hill full speed and hugged him tightly

"Butch I thought you were all gone! I thought you had died!" Bubbles looked behind him but only saw a knocked out Blossom "Where's everyone?"

Butch sighed "They're not with us anymore…"

Bubbles eyes widened and filled with water "No…NO!" she started to cry into his chest

Butch hugged her, which he normally doesn't do.

"It's my fault"

Butch pushed her away "No it isn't!"

"Yes it is! I'm the one that came up with that plan!"

"So even if you didn't come up with that plan we would've all died eventually!" He stood proud "This way they died with dignity and pride, like Brick wanted" Butch smiled and grabbed her hand "And your plan managed to save three of us"

Bubbles looked over at Blossom "Are you sure she's okay?"

Butch looked back and sighed "We need to get her home"

"We don't have a home…" Bubbles looked down at the ground and let a tear fall

Butch shook his head "Townsville is our home"

Bubbles looked at him confused "How are we going to make it there?"

"Oh we will, tonight we will sleep here, I'll find some food, we can drink the water from the pond" He looked at Blossom again "And her wound will be half fixed by tomorrow, the chemical X is kicking in"

"What are we going to do when we get to Townsville?" asked Bubbles

"Live like normal people until this whole thing is over"

"What if it never ends?" asked Bubbles getting emotional again

Butch shook his head "Everything ends at one point! Plus there is a war going on about us"

Bubbles nodded "Ok"

Butch smiled "Ok, now let's check on Blossom"

When Blossom woke up later on Butch and Bubbles told her their plan to go home and what happened to the other three. Blossom and Bubbles cried for a while, while Butch got them some apples off a tree. They ate and went to bed for the night.

The next morning Bubbles had an idea, she didn't wake up the others she left by herself. She found three flowers and three large rocks, then she brought them back to the tree, the other two were still sleeping and Bubbles found. She and nudged them to wake up and said "Guys I have an idea!"

The two got up and watched Bubbles. Bubbles placed the three rocks beside one another in a line, then she used her lazar vision to carve a name onto each rock, Brick, Buttercup and Boomer. She even wrote a few words for them…

_Brick  
__A brave boy  
__A great brother  
__And a natural born leader_

_Buttercup  
__A strong girl  
__A loving sister  
__The toughest fighter_

_Boomer  
__A sweet boy  
__A caring brother  
__Fills us with joy and laughter_

Bubbles smiled and let one tear fall, she handed Blossom and Butch a flower "Go ahead give a speech and put the flower down"

Blossom looked down at Brick's rock and said "He was one brave boy, he may have been a little self absorbed but he did care about us, he risked his life for us, for his old enemies and…" Blossom started to cry "He died for us…I loved him" Bubbles hugged her, then Blossom placed the flower beside his rock.

Butch smiled and started to laugh "Man could this girl throw a punch…she was the one person that could probably beat me in a fight, she was one tough chick. I can't say I was in love with her but I did care for her and I guess I did love her…in a brotherly way" Butch placed the flower down "I'm gonna miss our fights"

Bubbles hugged Butch and then she said "Boomer…" she smiled "Even his name makes me smile…he was so sweet and caring, he wanted to make sure I was safe, he brought me here and told me that I would never be alone, he would never leave me…he said even if he died, he'd be right here" she put her hand on her chest "And I can feel him…he's there"

_And I love him_

Butch put his arm around Bubbles, she placed the flower down and blew a kiss to the rock "Let's go home"

Butch and Bubbles helped Blossom up, the chemical X had almost helped make a full recover on her wound but she still leaned on them for support. The three walked away heading back to where they belong…back to their homes…back to their comfort…back to their lives…

--------------------------------------------

The end yes sad I know but I planned for it to be sad…It's a holocaust some people were bound to die but they still have the colors pink, green and blue 3


End file.
